power_rangers_djcfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Rider In Town
'A New Rider In Town '''is the 23rd episode of Season 1. Summary A new mysterious Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Tragedy, shows up out of nowhere in Disney Junior Town during a battle with a Metal Linx. Surprisingly, this new rider isn’t on the side of good, but he isn’t on the side of the Metal Linx and either. Even Captain Drake (who's now a cyborg) and his master Vrak are puzzled by his appearance. Who is Tragedy and why is he here? The only way to find out is to battle! Plot The episode begins with Vrak’s spirit entering the room where Romeo, Negaduck, and Captain Drake, who is now a cyborg, are in to see what’s going on, also asking how it’s coming along. Romeo explains that everything is fine, but asks him if he really thinks that the Power Rangers DJC can be destroyed now that Captain Drake is on Level 1,000. Vrak reveals that he doesn't think he knows and explains that cyborgs are the most indestructible things in the universe, half human and half robot. He even says he recognized that since he was once a cyborg. Hoping his master is right, Negaduck says that Captain Drake is now the greatest leader of all the other leaders like him. Drake, angry, vows to make his twin brother pay for almost destroying him just as Vrak’s spirit asks him if there’s any chance they can get rid of the other members of the Power Rangers DJC to which Drake says ‘the more the merrier’. Just then, Arachnitor enters the room to apologize to Vrak for letting Drake fight the Power Rangers DJC by himself when he tells him that he (Arachnitor) is lucky he (Drake) is still alive and threatens to destroy him five hundred times himself next time he does anymore goof-ups. Meanwhile, Captain Jake is seen walking to the spot to where he thought he and the Power Rangers DJC destroyed Drake when suddenly, a female shadow appears to talk to him (Jake). As Captain Jake looks around, the spirit of his mother, Sorrow, appears and asks him if everything is okay to which he doesn’t realize if he is dreaming or not. Sorrow says that he’s not dreaming and reveals that she has obtained a spiritual plain of existence when suddenly, Vandar peeks out of a nearby bush to see who Captain Jake is talking to. Sorrow continues talking to Captain Jake, explaining that passing into death, she and others have merged with the Circle of Life from all the universe, even with people, animals, and villains. Having the chance to talk, Captain Jake explains that something is bothering him and that he doesn’t know what it is. Luckily, Sorrow understands what it is. She explains that his crew, the Grim Buccaneer, Kwazii, and the entire world are counting on him, but she explains the real purpose why she’s here: Drake is still alive, which shocks both Vandar and Captain Jake. She also tells Captain Jake that he must find a way to end Drake’s evil without using his fury, but Captain Jake explains that he’s (Drake) always tougher than him and that he can’t do it, then he also asks her what if he never sees him again. Sorrow tells Captain Jake that all questions will be answered all in time before floating up in the clouds. As the pirate captain sighs and gasps, Vandar says that what he saw was the most amazing in his life when Captain Jake notices him. He explains that sitting around was too boring. Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here * This episode is continued from All Hail Captain Drake. * This episode shows how Captain Drake became a cyborg with a crocodile robot suit for the first time in this episode. * Vandar transforms into Kamen Rider Gaiden Sci-fi stage for the first time. * Vrak has mentioned the time when was a cyborg back in "The Messenger" from Power Rangers Megaforce. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 1